Captain Kahmunrah, his pirates, and King Gator/Vengeance
(In Neverland, which is a beautiful small island, on a lone lagoon to the south of the island, sits a huge pirate ship. As we zoom in more, all the pirates are heard singing) Pirates: (Singing) Oh, a pirate’s life Is a wonderful life A-rovin’ over the sea Give me a career As a buccaneer It’s the life of a pirate for me Oh, a life of a pirate for me (On the ship, there were various villains on board, doing their usual business such as swabbing the deck and doing busy things, and they were Captain Kahmunrah’s crew. And here comes the introductions. There is a huge Koopa king with red hair, red eyes, yellow and beige scaled skin with the head colored green and beige and the head has two white horns on each side, a yellow tail with white spikes, a huge green turtle-like shell with white spikes, and black cuffs with small white spikes around the neck, shoulders, and wrists. His name is Bowser, king of the Koopa Troop and brute fighter of the crew. The next crew member is a black man with thick black hair underneath his black top hat with a red strap and a purple feather sticking out, a gap between his teeth, a light purple button-up tanktop, dark purple tuxedo-like jacket, a black stringed necklace consisting two white fangs, a red sash, dark purple pants, and white shoes with the front tips colored brown. He is Dr. Facilier, the voodoo witch doctor of the crew. The next crew member is a green muscular anthro dinosaur with yellow eyes and is wearing a brown sleeveless armored tunic, a silver and black armored headwear with two horns, and a double clawed hook for a left hand. He is General Scales, general of the Sharpclaw Tribe and the pirate crew. The next crew member is a human with short chin-length black hair, a green blue eye with the left eye all scarred up and wearing a red or black heart-shaped eyepatch, and is wearing black and red armor. He is Ilosovic Stayne, the Knave of Hearts and warrior of the crew. The next crew member is a man with a futuristic black hair over his bald head and clear plastic helmet, a tiny black chin beard, a gimp on left right leg, and is wearing a black jacket with tiny green stripes and a red interior rimming, a green long-sleeved business shirt, a black business vest, black pants, and black boots. He is Jean-Baptiste Emmanuel Zorg, the inventor of the crew. The next crew member is a short man with gray hair lining and eyebrows, a big pink nose, and is wearing a gold crown with hints of brown, a purple jacket with a white neck collar, a red plastic wrapper bow, a yellow and beige royal business shirt, yellow and beige striped poofy pants, light orange stockings, and purple shoes with one red pom-pom on each shoe. He is King Candy, the goofy entertainer and chef of the crew. The next crew member is a Yolkian alien with gold armor and a gold crown and in a glass shell that resembles an egg is his real body in the form of green yolk-like slime with antenna-like red eyes. He is King Goobot, king of the Yolkians and colonel of the crew. The next crew member is another Yolkian alien with purple armor and a strange purple armored hat and in a glass shell the green yolk-like slime with antenna-like purple eyes. He is Ooblar, King Goobot’s little brother and royal checker of the crew. The next crew member is a human with a bald head, a scar on his left eye, and is wearing a pair of sunglasses, camouflage colored hat and clothes, a brown boot on his left leg and a brown peg leg on his right leg. He is Kip O’Donnell, a poacher and hunter of the crew. The next crew member is another man who is short and a little chubby with short light brown hair, and is wearing a pair of sunglasses, green clothing over a blue turtleneck shirt, and brown boots. He is Neil Biederman, Kip’s poacher and hunter partner of the crew. And the last crew member is a big anthro black cat with peach skin on the face almost similar to a bulldog, and is wearing a pair of blue, purple, yellow, and gray fingerless gloves, red short-sleeved shirt underneath a blue, black, gray, and purple armor. He is Pete, the other brute fighter of the crew. Anyway, once the crew was done doing their works, they, except King Candy, Goobot, and Ooblar, went up to a Captain’s headquarter door with a crude drawing of their captain on it in an angry mood. The reason why they are angry: They want to leave Neverland and forget about killing Link Pan and they are sick of being stuck on the island. As they sang, they began to angrily throw knives at the drawing on the door) Pirates: (Singing) Oh, a pirate’s life Is a wonderful life They never bury your bones For when it’s all over A jolly sea roger Drops in on his friend Davy Jones Oh.... (Then, the door opens to reveal two creatures, one a puppet-like creature and the other a chameleon-like monster. The first creature is a wooden puppet-like creature with red eyes and a little long metal nose, and is wearing a red plushy cap with a yellow ball on the end and a yellow skull and poison symbol on the center, blue overalls with gold bullet shells on the straps, white gloves, a wooden marionette on his back with four red strings attached to him, and he carries a huge metal hammer with cannon-like holes. He is Puppetmon, a Digimon and first mate to Kahmunrah. The chameleon-like monster with him has purple scales with spotted hints of blue and pink, dark purple eyes, four legs, four arms, and a three pink antennas that resembles a mohawk on his head. He is Randall Boggs, Puppetmon’s partner and second mate to Kahmunrah. As they exited the captain’s headquarters, with Puppetmon carrying a tray with a shaving kit, they finished singing the song with the pirates too) Puppetmon, Randall, and pirates: (Singing) Oh, my good friend Davy Jones (Unaware of how angry the crew is, Puppetmon and Randall greeted them happily) Randall: Good morning, shipmates! Puppetmon: It’s a beautiful morning! (Suddenly, Pete roughly yanked Randall up to him) Pete: And what’s good about it, Randall and Puppetmon?! (He tosses him aside, bumping him into Puppetmon. Scales then grabbed Puppetmon and pointed his sword at Puppetmon’s belly) Scales: Here we are, collecting barnacles on this miserable island! Not to mention no booty to steal whatsoever! (He released Puppetmon. As Puppetmon was about to recover, his nose got caught in Zorg’s gun) Zorg: While his captainship plays ring around the rosy with Link Pan! Bowser: And that bat friend of his is more annoying than a talking macaw. Heck, one time they beat us, he wouldn’t shut up on his gloating on us! Puppetmon: Look out there, it might go off! (Puppetmon freed his nose from Zorg’s gun and stumbled back) Randall: Well, excuse us for…! (Suddenly, Dr. Facilier tied Randall and Puppetmon’s necks up and barely hung them) Dr. Facilier: We want to get back to the business of looting ships! (Kip and Biederman then came up to them with their machetes) Kip: Why, I even almost forgot to slit a throat! Biederman: Ditto! (They sliced their machetes on the ropes off of Puppetmon and Randall’s necks, freeing them. After recovering, Randall and Puppetmon glared at them) Randall: Why not lash out at the captain instead about your problems?! Bowser: Because he will punish us with death! Kip: Especially with his giant pet, Scorpiomon! Biederman: I don’t like to be beast bait at all! Puppetmon: So what?! Go talk to him! Stayne: (Throwing his knife at them) Why don’t you go tell him?! (Puppetmon and Randall dodged the knife. Then the crew began throwing their knives at them, making them dodge them too as they hurried up the stairs) Pete: Tell him we want to go back to sea, see?! (On “see,” he throws his dagger at Randall, but the chameleon-like monster dodged and he briefly turned invisible and then back to visible) Zorg: (Sarcastically) Oops! Sorry if we gave you an invisible attack! (He and the pirates laugh sneeringly at the joke, making Puppetmon and Randall glare at them. The two then secretly stuck their tongues out at them and walked away with Puppetmon still carrying the shaving kit tray. Once on the way to their captain, they began talking) Puppetmon: The crew is so immature! Randall: I agree! (Mockingly) “Sorry if we gave you an invisible attack.” (In his real angry voice) Who does he and the crew think they are?! Puppetmon: Well, let’s just go talk to the captain about this and they’ll stop! (Randall nods in agreement and they continued to their captain. On the top deck of the ship, the captain himself is reading a map of Neverland on his desk. He is a tall bald muscular man with brown eyes, a silver hook in place of his left hand, and is wearing an armored Egyptian-like hat with fake black braids sticking out at the bottom to make it look like his hair, black and gold wristband-like gauntlets, a gold and turquoise armored tunic, sometimes mistaken for a dress much to his annoyance, and a pair of gold and turquoise boots. He is Kahmunrah, the captain of the pirates and enemy of Link Pan and his friends, and he has a lisp English accent almost sounding like Boris Karloff. Anyway, he got annoyed and angry while he read the Neverland map on the desk) Kahmunrah: Blast that Link Pan! If only I could find his hideout, I’d trap him in there! But where is it? Mermaid Lagoon? No, we searched there already. And we combed Cannibal Cove. (He suddenly noticed a spot on the map’s western part of the island) Kahmunrah: (Pointing at it) How about here? No, no! That’s Monster ter...! (He suddenly stopped and began to concoct an idea) Kahmunrah: Wait a minute. That’s it. Those barbarians know this island than I do on my own ship. (He begins to ponder) Kahmunrah: I wonder.... (Then, Puppetmon and Randall arrived as Puppetmon placed the shaving kit tray on a nearby barrel. Kahmunrah, while still thinking of an idea, noticed them briefly) Randall: Good morning, Captain! Puppetmon: It’s a beautiful morning! (Suddenly, Kahmunrah got an idea that he shouted out, startling Puppetmon and Randall) Kahmunrah: I got it! (He turned to them) Kahmunrah: We’ll ask Mavis and Jonathan! Puppetmon: (Confused) Wait, Mavis and Jonathan, Captain? Kahmunrah: You know, Count Dracula’s daughter and her human husband. They’ll know where Link is hiding. (Puppetmon and Randall, however, were unsure of this) Puppetmon: But what makes you think she’ll talk? Randall: If I recall correctly, they’re both Link’s allies. Kahmunrah: (Shrugging them off) Meh, a little persuasion can help. Now, what torture shall I think of? Randall: Boiling in oil? Kahmunrah: Nah, too hot. Puppetmon: Keelhauling? Kahmunrah: No! We’re not injuring them! Randall: I know of a perfect torture! Kahmunrah: (Sarcastically) Why am I not surprised? Randall: How about marooning? Kahmunrah: No! (He suddenly got an idea) Kahmunrah: I know! We’ll try marooning them! (Randall groans while slapping his hand on his forehead in annoyance, for it was his idea. Suddenly, they heard two voices singing badly. They looked up and saw near the crow’s nest King Candy and Ooblar singing badly while playing their own accordions. Next to them, Goobot is covering his ears, if he has any, to block out the horrible singing) King Candy and Ooblar: (Singing) Oh, a pirate’s life Is a wonderful life You’ll find adventure and sport But late every minute For all that is in it (Even Kahmunrah was annoyed by the bad singing. Randall and Puppetmon on the other hand just ignored their bad singing. Goobot gestured Kahmunrah to make King Candy and Ooblar stop) King Candy and Ooblar: (Singing) The life of a pirate Is shoooooooort Oh, the liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.... (Getting Goobot’s gestures, Kahmunrah pulled his gun out and shot the accordions out of King Candy and Ooblar’s hands, making them fall into the water, splashing Randall in the process) Randall: (Through gritted teeth) I hate getting wet! (King Candy and Ooblar shouted down to Kahmunrah in anger) Ooblar: Hey! What’s the big idea?! We were just singing a song here! King Candy: Yeah! (Giggles briefly) We were just almost done when you shot at us! Kahmunrah: Well, next time, sing better! (Angrily, King Candy grumbled and climbed down to the deck on the other side of the ship. Ooblar, while climbing down with Goobot, climbed down to the other side of the ship as well while they talked) Ooblar: I don’t understand why he didn’t just shout at us not to annoy him instead of shooting our instruments. I am getting seasick green of this! Goobot: How are you going green if you’re green already? Ooblar: I was making an expression! Goobot: Ooblar, don’t talk to me in that tone! Ooblar: Sorry, sire. (During their conversation, Randall rolled his eyes in annoyance secretly while stifling a laugh, for he knew their arguments and conversations can be confusing and annoying. After they were gone, Kahmunrah puts the gun away and changed the subject) Kahmunrah: Now, where were we? Puppetmon: Wow, Captain Kahmunrah. Shooting two instruments out of our two crew members’ hands in the middle of their cadenza? (Laughs) That ain’t good form, you know. (Randall got shocked on what Puppetmon said and tried to shush him, but it was too late. Kahmunrah heard him and turned to them calmly at first) Kahmunrah: Good form, Puppetmon? (He got angry and knocked the desk over) Kahmunrah: Blast good form! (He waves his hook in front of them angrily) Kahmunrah: Did Link Pan show good form when he did this to me?! (Puppetmon tried to calm him down in an apologetic way) Puppetmon: Aw, Captain. (Giggles) Him cutting your hand off was only a childish prank. Randall: In fact, he did to save his friend from you. Kahmunrah: Yeah, well, he then threw my hand to that giant alligator named King Gator! And after he ate it, one chomp from his chewing bit my giant pet, Scorpiomon! And ever since then, that accursed beast, not to be confused with Scorpiomon, liked the taste of me and my pet so well, he’s been following us, licking his chops for the rest of me mostly. (As he ranted about this, Kahmunrah took off his hat and walked around. Puppetmon tried to seat him in a chair and cover him with a blanket, but he kept missing. Finally, when Kahmunrah finished, Puppetmon seated him in the chair and covered him in the blanket) Puppetmon: And he would’ve had you and Scorpiomon by now, Captain. If he hadn’t swallowed the alarm clock. But when he is now near, he’ll warn you immediately with his tick-tock, tick-tocking. (As he said “tick-tock, tick-tocking” while starting to prepare the shaving kit, the sound of ticking is heard nearby. Puppetmon and Randall got surprised that he is coming now on cue, while Kahmunrah got a fearful look on his face. Then, from beneath the water, near the ship, a big green alligator with big lips, emerged, looking up at Kahmunrah. That is King Gator, the said alligator that is after Kahmunrah and Scorpiomon because of their delicious tastes, but mostly for Kahmunrah. As the captain shook in fear, King Gator licked his lips hungrily while drooling) King Gator: Hey there, Kahmunrah, my buddy! Come on down for breakfast. Kahmunrah: Guys.... GUYS!!!! (He jumped off the chair and cowered behind Puppetmon and Randall) Kahmunrah: Save me! Don’t let him get me! Go! Do something, now! I beg of you! (Randall and Puppetmon went up the railing and scolded King Gator) Randall: Now listen up, you! You should be ashamed of yourself! Puppetmon: Yeah! Who do you think you are scaring our captain? There’ll be no handouts today! Randall: Yeah, beat it! (King Gator then begged) King Gator: Come on, one little lick? (Puppetmon and Randall then shouted things like “Shoo now!” or “Go away!” and finally “Get out of here!” King Gator glared at them) King Gator: Fine. I’ll wait until next time. (He swims away. Cowering behind a chair, Kahmunrah took a peek) Kahmunrah: Is he gone? Puppetmon: Yeah, Captain. All clear. Randall: Nothing to worry about. (Kahmunrah comes out of hiding, but is still shaking in fear) Kahmunrah: But guys, I can’t stand it anymore! I can’t! (Puppetmon calms him down as he seats him in the chair again and covers him in the blanket again) Puppetmon: Now, relax, Captain. What you need is a shave. (Puppetmon then wrapped a towel around Kahmunrah’s head) Puppetmon: A nice clean shave. (As Kahmunrah calmed down underneath the towel, he fell asleep. Randall just watched on as Puppetmon started singing) Puppetmon: (Singing) Oh, a pirate’s life Is a wonderful life A-sailin’ over the sea Give me a career As a.... (At the same time Puppetmon was singing, a seagull was flying by, when it noticed Kahmunrah’s towel-wrapped head, and thinking it’s a nest, it laid on it. After it landed on the towel, Puppetmon stopped singing and spoke up) Puppetmon: Captain, we just can’t help but notice, you’re not your usual jolly self lately. (He then covered the seagull’s butt and tail with shaving cream, thinking it’s Kahmunrah’s shadowed face. Randall tried to explain what’s going on) Randall: Puppetmon, you’re actually…. Puppetmon: Not now. (Puppetmon then took a shaver and started singing) Puppetmon: (Singing) Give me a career As a buccaneer.... (As he prepared the shaver, Puppetmon suddenly remembered what the crew forcefully asked him and Randall to do about leaving Neverland, stopped singing and spoke up) Puppetmon: And the crew’s getting really impatient, Captain. Randall: That is, what’s left of them. (Puppetmon then shaved the seagull’s butt and tail clean of it’s feathers. Annoyed by Puppetmon’s idiotic method of shaving the seagull instead of Kahmunrah’s shadowed face, Randall tried to speak up again) Randall: Puppetmon, you’re shaving the…! Puppetmon: (Getting angry and annoyed) Not now! (He calmed down and spoke to Kahmunrah again) Puppetmon: So why don’t we just sail away? Leave Neverland and forget Link Pan? (Puppetmon then rubbed aftershave on his hands and patted the seagull’s butt with it. After he was done, the seagull bolted awake and after seeing it’s naked butt and tail, flew away, squawking in embarrassment) Puppetmon: Oh, come on, Captain. Don’t cry. We’ll be more happier after that. Not to mention a whole lot healthier. (Puppetmon then puts some shaving powder on his hands and begins to pat his hands in the air while he is about to sing) Randall: PUPPETMON!!!! Puppetmon: WHAT?! (Puppetmon noticed the seagull’s gone) Puppetmon: Captain?! Oh my gosh!! I never shaved him this close before! Randall: Well, if you had payed attention.... Puppetmon: Shut up and look around for his head! (As Puppetmon crawled on the floor, searching for the head, his back picked up the chair and the rocking made the towel fall off of Kahmunrah’s head. He woke up suddenly and after looking around in confusion, he noticed Puppetmon, searching around like an idiot, and got annoyed and angry) Kahmunrah: Get up, you idiot! (Puppetmon bolted to his feet, knocking Kahmunrah and the chair aside. Randall noticed and got shocked) Puppetmon: (Saluting) Aye-aye, sir! (He heard the chair crash down on the deck and noticed Kahmunrah and the chair landed on the other side where the other crew members are. They got confused at first, but they became curious on what happened when Randall and Puppetmon arrived down there, shouting in concern for their captain) Stayne: What’s going on? King Candy: And why did the captain fall down and go boom? Bowser: We told you to tell him about us leaving now! Randall: Well, it’s hard to explain.... (Puppetmon went up to a dizzy Kahmunrah, thinking he found his head) Puppetmon: He’s fine! Good as new! (Puppetmon grabbed Kahmunrah’s face when the captain snapped out of his dizzyness, got up, took the blanket off and grabbed Puppetmon and Randall, making the crew shocked) Kahmunrah: (To Puppetmon and Randall) You idiots! Randall: It’s his fault, not mine!! (Kahmunrah was about to punch them when the crew screamed out at him to stop) Kahmunrah: What? (He drops Randall and Puppetmon) Kahmunrah: What’s going on here? Biederman: Let’s just say we want to leave Neverland! (Kahmunrah got confused) Kahmunrah: What? Randall: You heard him! Puppetmon: The crew is edgy because we want to leave and go back to being pirates. Pete: They have a point. (Among the crew, a human old man with yellow skin and is wearing a pair of glasses, a white long-sleeved shirt, a peach colored tie, green pants, and gray shoes, is drinking a lot of alcoholic beer in his mug. He is Hans Moleman, the alcoholic drunk member of the crew. As this happened, the crew shouted their agreement with Pete. Kahmunrah then got sarcastic) Kahmunrah: (Sarcastically) Very well. If that’s your decision. (Randall hands Kahmunrah his hat and Kahmunrah accepted it and puts it on) Kahmunrah: Not happening yet! (The crew groaned in anger) Kahmunrah: What’s wrong with you?! (The crew quieted down. Kahmunrah then calmed down and spoke up in a positive way) Kahmunrah: If you help me kill Link Pan, I shall reward you with treasure. But all you have to do is do what I say. Stayne: (Skeptically) Really? Kahmunrah: Really. Kip: Let's just sail away for all I care. Kahmunrah: Really? (He then starts singing) Kahmunrah: (Singing) I could sail away To far Cathay And lead of life of ease Turn my back on all I gone and learnt But the thought of Link flying free Would bring me to my knees No matter where I roam So what’s the purnt? (His song starts successfully convincing the other crew members) Kahmunrah: (Singing) Don’t I want to be a hero? Don’t I want to be a dandy? Don’t I want to get me vengeance? Clearing Link From my brain? Don’t I want to be an idol? Children shrieking When they see me? (On the children shrieking part, King Candy quietly squeals like a child, to show an example) Kahmunrah: (Singing) Sweet attention From the ladies? (Agreeing, Bowser and Pete gave out a wolf whistle) Kahmunrah: (Singing) All for causing Link pain? (He seats himself on a chair near the mast) Kahmunrah: (Singing) Listen to your peerless leader Once I get my hook in Link Life will go from sweet to sweeter I say (The pirates, except a drunk Hans, who is drinking some more beer, then joined in) Pirates: (Singing) Little things You always longed for? Kahmunrah: Yes. Pirates: (Singing) Little buckles Made of diamonds? Kahmunrah: Ooh! Pirates: (Singing) Little children All a tremble Kahmunrah: Boo! Pirates: (Singing) Anything Your heart desires Kahmunrah: (Singing) Could I get A good hook polisher? (Puppetmon puts some hook polisher on Kahmunrah’s hook and wiped it) Pirates: Sure! Kahmunrah: (Singing) Learn to play The Pianola? (Zorg and Bowser pulled a rollable piano in front of Kahmunrah for him to play on) Pirates: Why not? Kahmunrah: (Singing) Little piece Of Gorgonzola? (Ooblar gives Kahmunrah a Gorgonzola cheese, which he then eats) Pirates: Mmm.... Kahmunrah: (Singing) Anything My heart desires? Pirates: Name it! Kahmunrah: (Singing) I’d like to buy A baby chimp And then wean him On champagne Pirates: One chimp! Kahmunrah: (Singing) I’d like to start A little pirate school For the kids I’d like to clear My every thought Of that Link From my brain More than his death I want a death That’s cruel (He then plays on his piano) Kahmunrah: Oh, lads. Can’t you see it? Link – Dead! And me – Happy! My own pirate school! I’ll teach the 3 E’s, roguery, larceny, and arsony! (The pirates cheered while Kahmunrah finished his Gorgonzola cheese. Then all of a sudden, Hans finally shouted out loud drunkenly) Hans: (Drunkenly) To our favorite dress wearing captain! (He hiccups. Suddenly, Kahmunrah coughs up his Gorgonzola cheese in horror on what Hans said. Even the crew was shocked) Dr. Facilier: Uh-oh. His loss. (Kahmunrah then turned to Hans in anger and got up to him) Kahmunrah: What was that you said?! (Hans hiccups again) Kahmunrah: What did you call my tunic?! (The pirates tried to stand up for Hans) Goobot: He didn’t mean it, Captain Kahmunrah, sir! Scales: It was just the slip of his tongue indeed. (Ignoring them, Kahmunrah savagely grabs Hans by the neck rim of his shirt) Kahmunrah: I AM NOT A DRESS WEARER!! THIS IS A TUNIC!! Ooblar: Course you’re not! (To the pirates) Right? (The crew agreed) Biederman: You’re a great tunic wearer. Stayne: Yeah. A great tunic wearer! Kahmunrah: Silence! (He sets up the plank and hangs Hans on the edge by his back neck rim as the crew watched) Kahmunrah: Oh, my dear Hans Moleman. I’m afraid you have gone and upset me. (He pulls a bell out with an evil smirk) Kahmunrah: You know what happens when someone upsets me. (The crew got shocked on this, for they knew what would happen to unfortunate crew members like Hans. Kahmunrah rang the bell and a giant beige colored scorpion-type Digimon with brown markings on his body and a bunch of silver sharp objects slowly emerged from the water, ready to grab Hans and eat him) Hans: (Drunkenly singing) Little things You always longed for? Little buckles Made of diamonds? (He hiccups) Hans: (Drunkenly) Excuse me. (He resumed singing as Scorpiomon picked him up over his mouth as the crew looked on in horror with the bumbling members covering their eyes and Kahmunrah whistled calmly) Hans: (Drunkenly singing) Little children All a tremble Anything Your hearrrrrrrr.... (Then with one gulp off-screen, Scorpiomon swallowed Hans and licked his lips. The crew calmed down and looked shocked still as Kahmunrah petted his pet) Kahmunrah: (Baby talk) Oh, Scorpiomon, my precious, my baby. Did Daddy’s sweet beast enjoy his tasty treat? (Scorpiomon replied with a burp and left. Kahmunrah then puts the plank away and went over to the front of the mast again and spoke to his crew) Kahmunrah: I expect there will be no interruptions. Now, as we were singing.... (He motioned the bell briefly and the crew snapped out of their shocked looks and resumed their song with their captain) Kahmunrah: (Singing) A hook for every boy And a boy on every hook Pirates: (Singing) A hook for every boy And a boy on every hook (Then, Kahmunrah began tap dancing with the bumbling crew members for a minute and then the singing resumed while still dancing) Pirates: (Singing) Leave it to our peerless leader He will be the death of Link Life will go from sweet to sweeter He says Are you gonna get Your vengeance? Kahmunrah: Yes! Pirates: (Singing) Find an evil way To kill him? Kahmunrah: Yes! Pirates: (Singing) Do you still want To get a monkey? (Kahmunrah grabs Ooblar and spun him around) Kahmunrah: Oh yes! (As Ooblar recovered, Kahmunrah then started singing again) Kahmunrah: (Singing) And I want To make him fly Pirates: (Singing) That’s aiming high (Goobot suddenly stopped singing and dancing upon noticing something in the sky and went up to the crow’s nest) Pirates: (Singing) Leave it to our peerless leader Toodle-loo and so long Link Treasure’s sweet But nothing’s sweeter Than vengeance (As the song concludes, Goobot suddenly shouted and got Kahmunrah and the crew’s attention) Goobot: Link Pan, ahoy! (Hearing him, Kahmunrah and the crew got surprised) Kahmunrah: What?! Fire away! Goobot: Three points off the starboard bow! (Kahmunrah pulls his telescope out and looked to see Link, Batty, Yuffie, Zak, and Crysta flying towards Neverland from afar, and they have Rika, Cody, Max, May, Kiki, Jiji, Zelda, and Beethoven flying next to them) Kahmunrah: My gosh, it is Link Pan! Heading this way with some more bratty kids and a dog. (He turns to his crew) Kahmunrah: Alright, my hearty crew! Look alive! (The crew scattered into their battle positions. Kahmunrah turned to Puppetmon and Randall in excitement) Kahmunrah: We got them this time, guys! Randall: Indeed! (Kahmunrah turned to Bowser and Pete as they prepared a huge cannon) Kahmunrah: Man the Long Tom! (He turned to Puppetmon and Randall again) Kahmunrah: I’ve waited years for this! Randall: That’s not counting the holidays, either. Puppetmon: Such as Christmas? (Kahmunrah turned to Bowser and Pete again) Kahmunrah: Double the powder and shorten the fuse! Puppetmon and Randall: Double the powder and shorten the fuse! (Kahmunrah looked through his telescope again to see Link, Crysta, Zak, Yuffie, and Batty up on a faraway cloud with their new friends, showing them Neverland) Kahmunrah: What a sight! We’ll pot them like sitting ducks! (To his crew) Alright! Range 42! Puppetmon: Range 42! Kahmunrah: Elevation 65! Puppetmon: Elevation 65! Kahmunrah: (To Puppetmon) Stop repeating. (To the crew) Three degrees west! Puppetmon: Three degrees west! Randall: (Through gritted teeth) He said stop repeating! Kahmunrah: (Ignoring them) Steady now! Steeeeaaadddyyyyyy!! (Noticing that they are now ready to fire the cannon, Puppetmon and Randall covered their ears, knowing how loud the cannon is) ‘Coming up: Link and his friends meet the Lost Boys and Girl and after Yuffie tried to kill Rika and Zelda, she’ll face the consequences.’ Category:Fan Fiction